James Whistler
James Whistler is an Australian inmate in Sona. After having a Scylla card, Whistler was killed by Wyatt. After his death, the original card was already by Stuart Tuxhorn, a Scylla card holder. Biography Background Before Whistler was incarcerated in the Sona Federal Penitentiary, he allegedly was a fisherman (3x2) running a charter boat between America and Austraila. One day, he got a call demanding to know exactly where he took a naturalist of some sort who took water samples and measurements. He said he couldn't remember – but then government types started snooping around. And then a bar fight, he killed the Mayor's son, (3x2) leading to his incarceration in Sona. The people who are trying to get him out demand that as soon as they do, he show them where he took that guy. (3x3) After he was transfered into Sona, he hid into a crawlspace as all other inmates wanted to kill him, avenging the mayor, in order to be freed. Season 3 He offered food to Brad Bellick to deliver a message to his girlfriend, Sofia Lugo. (3x1) Meanwhile, a woman named Susan B. Anthony took LJ and Sara as hostage to force Michael break him out of the jail. Mahone, however, knew that Whistler might be his ticket out of Sona, thus threatened to kill Whistler, removing him from the crawlspace. Michael, at the same time, helped Lechero solved the water crisis, and Lechero protected Whistler and offered him food and clothes, in favor to Michael. (3x2) He helped Michael fixing the electricity when Michael told him his initial plan of breaking out. (3x4) During the course of the season which spanned over 11 days, James has been apart of three prison break attempts along with Michael Scofield. The first failed attempt was climbing down a ladder on the prison to escape through a fence and the second time a helicopter flew in but failed. During the third attempt, Whistler and the gang managed to successfully escape through an underground tunnel. Once outside the prison walls, Michael and Lincoln managed to trade him for LJ then he fled the country with Mahone and Susan. Season 4 Mahone takes Whistler to Stampede Industries to retrieve Scylla. Whistler then kills Jason Lief inside the hotel and takes what he believes to be Scylla. He was in the process of copying the card when Michael interrupts him, making the card copy incomplete. Later on, he gave the copy to Tuxhorn and kept the original for himself. Mahone tells Michael that he and Whistler have been working against The Company to destroy it. After The General realizes the card was a duplicate, he sends Wyatt to kill Whistler and retrieve the original card. After Whistler's death, it's revealed that he had arranged to sell Scylla to Feng, a Chinese businessman in exchange for $125 million. Whistler was planning on using the alias, "Cole Pheiffer" to work at GATE, and break into the Company Headquarters to steal Scylla. Mahone didn't know that Whistler was working with Feng. Post-Death Season 4 Donald mentioned to Michael that Whistler should give him the first Scylla-card, but never finished this because he was killed. He also later appeared on a picture in Going Under. Appearances Trivia *Donald Self has met James Whistler at some point in his life and Whistler was trying to give him the Scylla card. *James Whistler could have been named after James Abbott McNeill Whistler. Category:Non-female killers Category:Sona escapees Category:Murders Category:Killed by Wyatt Mathewson Whistler, James